Sam loves me how!
by QueenofRhymes
Summary: Sam has planned a surprise for Peter and doesn't want to tell him anything. Peter being the curious pain the in ass he is, doesn't take no for an answer. In the end the experience really does turn out to be quite a surprise. Warning: spideynova.


The rays of the sun crawled into the small loop between the curtains, gently caressing Sam's eyelids. The boy scrunched up his nose at the invasion and tried to snuggle further into the pillow to avoid those blasted tentacles but to no avail. He huffed and muttered a few profanities as he tried to get up only to have a hand snatch his and prevent him from doing so. Sam yelped as the person this hand belonged to used his annoying but efficient superior strength to bring him back to bed. Sam huffed again and trying not to give away how irritated he actually was, said:

"It's morning."

"So?" Peter mumbled but his voice was slightly muffled by the pillow.

Sam rolled his eyes and explained:

"I promised aunt May I'll help her with baking those cupcakes for the book club gathering tomorrow."

Peter growled slightly and asked:

"Can't you do it tomorrow?"

Sam chuckled at his boyfriend's antics and answered:

"I'm afraid I can't. Tomorrow's Monday."

"So?" Peter questioned again.

Sam couldn't help but chuckle again as he replied:

"We have school on Monday web-head in case you forgot."

"Oh yeah. Right. I forgot." Peter said as he let go of Sam's hand and began to rub the remainder of sleep from his eyes. His mind was still a bit foggy though.

Sam sighed and tried to use this moment of Peter being distracted to get out of bed and go to the bathroom. He ended up getting pulled back to bed with a small yelp. Sam cursed under his breath as Peter wrapped his arms around him and refused to let go despite Sam's protests.

"You're not going anywhere." Peter stated, not bothering to open his eyes and gauge his boyfriend's reaction to said order.

"I don't remember agreeing." Sam tried to protest yet again.

"You didn't." Peter replied, trying to get back to sleep. He then added, "Now get back to sleep. It's barely morning."

"Exactly. I offered to help her in the morning. You know she wakes up quite early. Now let fucking go!" Sam yelled, fed up with his boyfriend's unusually childish behavior.

Peter ignored Sam's protests yet again and asked:

"Can't you do it in the afternoon?"

"No. She attends cooking class on Sunday afternoons. Even I know that!" Sam replied, giving up on trying to escape. He knew it was pointless. Perhaps having someone as strong as Peter Parker aka Spiderman as a boyfriend had its disadvantages sometimes; like the difference in physical strength and maturity. Honestly Sam still didn't know how he got to being the team's man child (Ava's wonderful mind came up with that stupid nickname) when Peter had his moments of immaturity as well. And his were worse than Sam's most of the time. Perhaps the rarity of those occasions was the reason. Sam didn't know and quite frankly didn't care at the moment. Right now all he wanted to do was get free and fulfill his promise to aunt May which was proving to be quite difficult at the moment.

"Right I forgot." Peter said half asleep again.

Sam struggled to get out of his vice like grip as he said:

"Normally it doesn't take you so long to wake up completely. Why did you have to choose this morning to not want to get up?"

"Because it's Sunday." Peter supplied as an answer, half muffled again by the lovely pillow.

Sam was starting to get angry and he knew that it meant trouble because unlike Peter, he couldn't control his anger for quite long, not that Peter was that good, he just had more experience. Being team leader wasn't at all as fun and cool as it sounded especially if you had someone like Sam on your team, though the others did cause trouble as well sometimes.

"You really aren't going to give up, are you?" Sam asked.

"Nope." Peter replied.

"And I'm going to be staying here all morning right?" Sam asked.

"Yep." Peter replied, almost fully asleep this time.

"I guess you are going to have to deal with a heart broken aunt May then." Sam said as he lied back down and snuggled closer to Peter with a smirk on his face.

The words 'heartbroken aunt May' rang loud in Peter's ears as his eyes shot open and he was just about to let go of Sam and tell him to go straight downstairs and help aunt May when it hit him. Sam was bluffing. Aunt May could bake those stupid cupcakes all by herself and she and Sam had done plenty of activities this week so she wouldn't be 'heartbroken' as Sam had exaggeratedly decided to put it. That realization made Peter quite suspicious as he asked:

"What are you planning?"

Sam's eyes widened and he cursed under his breath. Damn Peter for being so perceptive. Why did he have to be so damn smart? Couldn't his mind be half asleep for a little longer? Why did it choose to be wide awake and calculative now? Oh right. Sam's failed attempt at bluffing. Perhaps it wasn't such a bright idea to involve aunt May and anything bad or sad. Peter would be alert anywhere and anytime if those two things were involved or said in the same sentence. Now that everything had backfired it was time to come clean. That was the reason why with a heavy sigh Sam mumbled:

"I wanted to make you breakfast."

Peter's eyebrows furrowed. Sam had done that before so that meant there was more to his ulterior motives than what he was showing. A confused look appeared on Peter's face as he rose slightly and faced Sam. Looking directly into his boyfriend's eyes, he asked:

"You know you're a terrible liar and are even worse when it comes to keeping secrets right?"

Sam's eyes widened slightly as a blush ghosted his cheeks. His head bent down slightly but Peter brought his hands to his chin and tilted it up. The blush intensified but Peter didn't care. He was quite curious and wouldn't let something as suspicious as that slide. He would find out the truth no matter what it took him.

"What were you really planning on doing?"

Sam's eyes widened even more and started moving about frantically. His mind was screaming at him to think of something, anything to do or say and not ruin the surprise. After a few seconds he did the only thing that came to mind and kissed Peter hard on the lips. Sam felt a bit of struggling against his chest and began to panic. He couldn't allow Peter to escape his grasp. That was why Sam pushed harder and managed to roll them over so that he was on top. After a little more struggling Peter finally gave in and forgot all about his suspicions as Sam's hands started doing things to him he couldn't resist.

"So this was the surprise huh?" Peter asked as he watched the sun start to disappear from view, painting the sky in burning crimson and blazing yellow.

Sam nodded as he smirked. He couldn't believe he had been able to bring it off. His attention was then drawn by the basket, lying on the blanket he and Peter were currently sitting on. He nervously opened it and fished out a small box. He gave it to Peter with shaking hands. The boy sitting next to him took it while furrowing his eyebrows, suspicion yet again capturing his outstanding features. Peter looked at Sam's nervous face, then at the box, then back at Sam.

"Is there supposed to be a bomb inside? Because if it is another stupid joke Sam, I swear I'll…" Peter began to say but Sam cut him off by saying:

"Just open it already!"

Peter's eyes widened, being caught off guard by the pleading yet demanding voice. How Sam managed to pull that off yet still look adorable and nervous, Peter did not know. Perhaps Sam did not really sound or look like that but the fact that Peter was in love with him made him see Sam in that particular way. He did not know.

Peter closed his eyes as he sighed. He then shook his head, ridding himself of those thoughts. The boy reopened his eyes and opened the box. His eyes widened and his jaw nearly hit the floor. Peter managed somehow to close his mouth but just as he had done that the corners of it started twitching until he started laughing as though he had just been given dozens of drugs. Sam stared at Peter as though a spider head was protruding from his neck. He let the shock wash over him, then pain and then anger and just as he was about to give Peter a piece of his mind, his boyfriend managed to say between chuckles:

"I…did…hah not hah (twitch)…know…hah (twitch)…..that you (twitch) hah…..loved (twitch)…..hahahaha (twitch)…"

"I don't find anything funny about me loving you. You are my boyfriend after all." Sam managed to say in an even tone.

Peter had finally managed to calm down enough to say:

"There isn't and I love you too but look at what you've written." Peter gave the cake back to Sam and once Sam saw it, he began laughing as well.

After Sam had managed to calm down he gazed at Peter lovingly as he carefully and slowly approached him. Peter only smiled warmly at Sam as he caressed his cheek. Sam leaned into the touch and closed his eyes in contentment. Peter then leaned in and brushed Sam's lips oh so slowly and gently with his own. Sam's smile widened even more as he opened his eyes slowly and took in the beautiful sight before him. Peter was smiling and looked happier than he'd ever been and Sam couldn't help but take pride in the fact that he was the one responsible for it.

Sam then nuzzled Peter's neck and laid his head on Peter's shoulder. Peter wrapped his arm around Sam securely and rested his head gently on Sam's as they both looked ahead at the sky filled with glowing stars and the shining moon. They spent the rest of the night simply cuddling with each other, the cake with the words _' I love you with my whore heart.' _lying forgotten somewhere on the blanket.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ultimate Spider-man. **

**A/N: This will be the last story for a while. School is being a wonderful pain in the a** yet again. Fun right****? ****NOT!**

**Anyway enough complaining from me,**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this. **

**I hope tomorrow a review/favourite I'll see. **

**Cliché rhyme. I know. But it works right****?**

**Until next time I update and/or post a story my fellow readers,**

_~ QueenofRhymes ~_


End file.
